


I've Been Waiting

by EvenEth13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brian is my version of Gaudium, Deckerstar - Freeform, Demons, F/M, He's cute, Humor, Make hell great again, Mild Fluff, Sad Chloe Decker, They're cute, This is cute, Wholesome, damn stoopid hat, everyone's cute, excherub, it's cute, mention of Lilith, nervous Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: After having to return back to Hell, Lucifer finds himself missing the Detective. Unable to deal with his persistent sour attitude, the Demons allow Lucifer to visit Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	I've Been Waiting

Lucifer was finishing up his meeting with Brian, he was twenty minutes away from his escape. All he needed to do was get through this meeting and he was out of the woods. Well more Hell, but you get the jist. The Demon kept rambling about Gate restrictions and torture chambers, it was all blah, blah, blah for Lucifer. He didn’t care, he was almost out of this realm.  _ In all seriousness, who listens to a teacher right before they’re about to leave _ . Not Lucifer, no this Devil, this Devil had plans to meet his Dear Detective once more. He had yet to talk to her since they experienced their sudden separation. He was worried about the sudden meeting but the thought of being Topside with the Detective made him smile. He was in deep thought thinking about apologies when Falkor snapped his fingers and asked if he was listening. Lucifer shook his head and brought himself back from his daydream. 

“Sorry, what?” Lucifer asked. Falkor shook his head in disbelief and started to collect his folders. Brian halted his rambling and looked over to his older brother. 

“Nothing. We’ll see if we can get Mother to go over the details, seeing as your head is elsewhere” he said annoyed. Falkor looked down at his brother and motioned for him to follow. 

“But I still had to show him my project,” Brian whined. Falkor dragged his brother by the shirt so they could leave their King alone. Reluctantly, Brian followed behind and waved goodbye to Lucifer. “Until next time my Lord” he said and left. 

Lucifer smiled as the door to his office closed. Finally! He was alone and free to move about. He stood up and made way for his bedroom. He needed to freshen up before he left to see the Detective. This Handsome Devil needed all the charm he could get. 

________________________

  
  


Lucifer zipped out before anyone could keep him from leaving, the last thing he needed was another Demon asking when he’d be back. He had made himself compliant with the Demon’s demand. He understood he couldn’t be gone for long periods of time. Hell was a mess without his authority. So he agreed, a few days with the Detective and he would be back. It wasn’t until now, that he had the time to leave. So he took his opening and fled Hell. 

Lucifer made his way onto the balcony of Lux and into the penthouse. He wasn’t aware of how much time had passed, but he knew it couldn’t have been too long. The place was exactly how he left it. A few tossed pillows and blankets laying around, but he was sure he had left it that way. He bypassed the living room and walked up the steps into his room. The tossed sheets stopped him dead in his tracks. Now he knew he made his bed before he left. It took him a minute to connect the dots. 

Chloe. His sweet Detective. Had she been crashing at his place? He smiled as he looked over the room. She’d been living in his home. He could clearly see his closet invaded, he figured she must have been wearing his shirts. He took the time to straighten up the penthouse, it wasn’t dirty, it just needed a quick tidying up. It took no longer than fifteen minutes. Yes it was valuable time that he could be spending with the Detective, but he wanted to see what she’d been doing inside his place. 

She’d clearly found his secret stash of alcohol, bottles were laid out half empty on the table. He smiled as he placed the bottle back on the shelf. Chloe had nearly gone through all his liquor, he’d have to restock that. The Italian leather couch looked to have been lived in, no doubt she’d sit in that spot waiting for him to return. Last, the bed. Such a large bed and yet she chose to sleep on only one side, his side. He’d taken a moment to lay down and inhale the scent of her perfume on his pillows. He wondered how long it had been since he’d left. Four bottles of his favorite whiskey and at least five dress shirts wasn’t enough to give him a clear definition of how long he’d been gone. 

He looked around the room for his phone. Once he found it, he tried powering it on. It was dead, of course it’d be dead. He wanted to plan his surprise visit, possibly apologise. He did leave Chloe fairly dramatic. He didn’t feel that it’d be right to just pop by the precinct or her house and be all  _ “Hi… how y'all doing?” _ No, he needed to approach the situation delicately. Possibly have it secluded to just the two of them. 

He walked over to the side of his bed and found his charger. As he connected his phone, he heard someone enter the room. For a split second, his heart jumped with excitement at the possibility of Chloe being there. As he looked up, his face dropped. His mood turned sour as he watched Brian walk around the room in amusement. Lucifer automatically rolled his eyes and ignored the Demon. 

“Lovely place, my Lord,” the Demon said. Brian looked around the room with his hands behind his back. He had a huge grin on his face, he was fascinated with the new surroundings. “Are those the ruins from the outer... ” Brian was cut off by Lucifer’s glare. The Demon shrunk, he had come on good terms but it seemed Lucifer was upset with his visit. “I… I… didn’t mean to upset you my Lord. I didn’t come to bring you back.”

“Then why are you here Brian? Surely you know you’re not supposed to be Topside.” It was true, Brian and any other Demons were refrained from visiting Earth. This Demon did tend to bend the rules whenever he’d seen fit, he was much like his sister. 

“I… I wanted to show you something I made. I tried introducing the idea at our meeting but you seemed distant… I thought it’d help with your campaign,” Lucifer looked up from his phone and raised his voice. 

“My campaign? What do you mean by campaign?” 

“Well… since you’ve been back… things have been a little tense. I… I thought we could look at some tactics to get your rule back under wraps. Persuade my siblings you want what’s best for Hell. You know, Kingly duties” there was a nervousness to his voice, almost as if he was reading it off a piece of paper. Lucifer was sure the Demon had tried practicing his speech in front of the mirror, before he arrived. Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

“And this just happened to be the time to address this to me? While I’m getting ready to contact the Detective. Not only are you here without my permission but you’ve managed to sour my mood.” 

The poor Demon was standing almost on the verge of tears, just waiting for Lucifer to strike him. On a normal day, Lucifer would but not today. Today was different. Today he’d be meeting with the Detective and he didn’t need Brian liting the fire within him. He’d let this slide. Lucifer pulled his gaze from Brian and waved his hand out for the Demon to continue. He placed his phone on the nightstand and let it charge. There was no use waiting, so he walked off to the bar. Surely Chloe left him some of his favorite bottles, she couldn’t have been that upset with him. Brian padded across the room and followed Lucifer. His hands were still behind his back, whenever Lucifer tried to sneak a peek, the Demon would move. 

“What are you hiding behind your back Brian?” as if he was waiting for Lucifer to address the object, he smiled and pulled it out. It was a bright red hat. Lucifer tipped his head off to the side in confusion. “A hat?”

“A hat,” he said with the brightest grin. “Not just a hat though, the best hat ever!” he shoved it into Lucifer’s hands and waited for his response. The Devil looked over the hat, it was a normal hat. It wasn’t until Brian showed him the front did he understand. Lucifer’s eyes widened, he kept any emotion from showing on his face. 

“No” he said, shoving the hat back into Brian’s hands. 

“But my Lord! You didn’t even read it.” Lucifer walked away from Brian and went back to his glass of Scotch. 

“Oh no, I read it. I just don’t want that bloody thing on my head.”

“But I… I made it just for you my Lord” Brian looked at his masterpiece and frowned. The tone of his voice forced Lucifer to look back at the Demon. “I thought you’d appreciate the irony.”

And he did, he really did. In fact, he almost laughed, but he couldn’t let Brian know that. He watched the Demon place the hat on his head, the thing covered his head so he couldn’t see over his eyes. Lucifer shook his head and gave in. He walked back over to Brian and plucked the hat from his head. It wasn’t a bad hat. The phrase present was interesting, but he enjoyed the humor. 

“I figured you could wear it around, since you don’t like talking, and it’d help spread the awareness that you want this to work. It’s smart right?” Brian was so happy with himself, at times you could see the child wonder behind his eyes. Lucifer sighed and gave a nod. He had to make a change, if wearing this ugly hat helped, well he’d take it. “Try it on, it’s a snap back.” Lucifer nearly shivered at the thought.  _ A snapback, are you kidding? _ He looked at the thing one more time before he placed it on his head. It was a little tight, but he adjusted the fit. Brian clapped his hands in excitement as he watched the Devil himself wear his hat. “I can attach horns to the sides and...” 

“That won’t be necessary Brian. The phrase is enough.” 

“Oh okay… uh” the Demon looked around the room not sure of what else to say. “You keep that and I’ll wait for your return. Have fun with Miss Decker my Lord, and remember” he pointed to his mouth and smiled showing his teeth. “Big smiles. Big smiles, my Lord.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Off with you. Let your Mother know she is in charge until I return. Do keep an eye on her Brian, don’t let her run wild.” 

Brian saluted Lucifer and took off with a blink of the eye. He shook his head and smiled. The kid meant well, he always made his shitty days into good ones. He was no Mazikeen, but he had her spunk. He grabbed his glass of Scotch and walked back to his room. He needed to figure out how long he’d been gone. He hoped it hadn’t been too long. He sat down on a chair with the phone in his hand, it still needed to be charged.

________________________

  
  


As it started up, he hadn’t noticed the elevator door opening. It wasn’t until the clicking of boots echoed on the tile. He looked up from his phone and over to the entrance of his room. The footsteps got closer. 

“Hello?” they called out. Lucifer shot up from his chair and walked over to the entrance of his bedroom. It was Chloe’s voice, he would never forget her voice. She stopped dead in her tracks as he walked down the stairs. “Lucifer?” she called out confused. He remembered the bloody hat that was on his head and took it off immediately. He tossed it on top of the piano and walked towards her. 

“I was just about to call you. Didn’t realize my phone would be dead… I was charging it and got distracted… Brian… A Demon…” she looked worried at the mention of a Demon. “No, he’s harmless. You know what nevermind” he walked right up to her and smiled. “Hi.” 

She reached her hand out and touched his chest. She needed to know if he was real. He felt real, but she couldn’t bring herself to fully accept it. Lucifer placed his hand on hers to confirm her suspicions. He whispered “I’m here”, to help let the news sink. Once it did she crashed her cheek into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his body and held him close. She was squeezing him, but he didn’t mind. He let his arms wrap around her and enjoy the reunion. 

“I missed you” she said against his chest, her grip around his body stayed tight. It was almost as if she was afraid that if she let go, he’d disappear. Lucifer rubbed a hand up and down her back to comfort her. 

In one quick motion, Chloe pushed out of his embrace and punched his chest. The Devil winced in pain as he looked upon an angry Detective. She punched him one more time to show her anger, Lucifer did nothing but accept her punches. 

“I deserved that,” he said. Chloe looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and pushed him softly. 

“I drank most of your alcohol… sorry” Lucifer smiled at the words Chloe said. He waved his hand to dismiss her apology. He knew she was sorry. He knew her binge drinking was because of him. He took a minute to look at her. Her hair was different. It was darker. The blonde was long washed out and replaced with brown. The tips were lighter but the blonde was clearly replaced with brown. He stretched out his hand and twirled a finger around a lock of hair. 

“I like the new hair…” he didn’t know what else to say. He looked up to meet her eyes and smiled as he noticed the sparkle they had. Lucifer released the lock and stepped back. 

“Thanks… I kinda let Maze and Ella talk me into going to the salon a few months back and… well this is what happened” she combed her fingers through her hair and shook her head.

“It looks good…” he said. Chloe looked around the penthouse as if noticing things were a little awkward. Lucifer cleared his throat and motioned for them to sit down on the sofa. 

Chloe looked over in Lucifer’s direction and noticed he was directing her to the couch, she followed his lead and walked over to the living room. Instead of taking the couch, Chloe picked the single chair divided by a glass table. Lucifer waited till she sat down to have a seat of his own. The two were facing each other, divided by the glass table. Not too long ago did they sit in this exact same spot for a date. It was a different time… time had passed. Lucifer rang out his fingers, he was nervous. He hadn’t gotten around to thinking about what he’d say to her. As if she could feel the tension, she spoke up. 

“Did you just get back?” Lucifer steadied his hands. 

“I did. I was just about to contact you… I didn’t want to make a scene. Wasn’t sure what the cover story was for my leave of absence…” Chloe nodded her head and looked away from Lucifer. “How long have I been gone?” 

Chloe let him wait. She didn’t feel like he deserved to know right away. Afterall, it was her who’d been waiting. It was her who spent countless nights crying her eyes out. Countless amounts of the finest alcohol couldn’t fill the whole he’d caused. But he was here now. He was in front of her, looking at her like she was fragile. She wasn’t. If anything she was stronger. Sure she had her slip up in the beginning, but she was getting over Lucifer’s absence. Seeing him in front of her did make her happy but deep down she knew this was all too good to be true. When she was finally ready she turned her head back in Lucifer’s direction. 

“Six months…” that’s all she said. Lucifer swallowed the spit in his mouth. Six months… that was a lot of time. He’d expected three months at max but six months. He sighed and sat at the edge of his seat. 

“I’m sorry I left so abruptly…” he said watching Chloe’s features. She had a blank stare plaster on her face. “I understand that wasn’t the best way to leave things.” 

“You did what you felt you had to do to make sure the Demons didn’t come back up… I understand.” She was soldiering on but Lucifer could hear the sadness in her voice. 

“I’m talking about us Chloe…” the mention of her name had her looking at him with full attention. “I left when you asked me not to… I…” the words were hard to get out. He kicked himself for not thinking this visit all the way through. He sighed and stood from his seat and crouched down in front of Chloe. Her features softened as he reached out and grabbed her hand. “I’ve been working hard to ensure everything was stable enough in Hell for me to leave. I’m so sorry it’s taken me this long.”

“Are… are you back for good?” she dared to ask. Lucifer facial features gave her, her answer. 

“No… but I have been working with Lilith. She has agreed to watch over the place while I am Topside. I have a few days until I have to return.”

“That’s better than anything. Did you want to go see Amenadiel?” Lucifer shook his head. He wanted to spend his time with her, not his brother. “Oh… I just thought that you'd want to see Charlie…”

“I came to spend my time with you Chloe, you and only you” he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Chloe let a smile spread across her face. 

“I’m sure some time can be spared to…” 

“Chloe Decker, you finally get the Devil on his knees and you’re turning me away?” she shook her head and placed a hand on his scruffed cheek. 

“No, never… I just…” she shook her head and accepted his words. “I missed you.”

Lucifer repeated the words right back to her and let his legs lift him up. Her hand was still on his cheek so he went for it. He lifted her up so he could kiss her lips. She was shocked at first but after he tried to pull back, she kept his head from backing away. He smiled into their kiss and kept his her lips on his. Once they needed air, Chloe pulled her lips away and looked over his features. He was just how she remembered him. Smug look and all. She pushed him away and let him stand. Lucifer straightened his suit out and walked over to grab his glass from the bar.

“How long have you been back?” she asked, she felt embarrassed to know he was back and cleaned up her mess. 

“Half hour at best” she nodded her head and shot up from her seat. Something about being a squatter in Lucifer’s place made her feel embarrassed. “You’re welcome to stay here anytime my Dear, but at best, please refrain from drinking me dry” he chuckled at his own words and watched Chloe circle around to the piano. She was looking at him weird as she looked over the hat. It didn’t seem she heard a single word he had just said. 

“What’s is?” she curiously asked. Chloe plucked the hat from the piano and made a face. It wasn’t one that spoke of amusement, she looked disgusted he’d own such a thing. Lucifer turned around and made his way over to Chloe. He smiled into his drink as he watched Chloe look at it with horror. 

“My campaign hat…” she thought he was joking, but it seemed he was serious. “Bit of a branding issue, but he means well.”

“I’m sure Trump…”

“That cheeto head wasn’t who I was talking about Dear. Brian… my Demon assistant, he made the hat. Said it’d help persuade the Demons I mean well. I guess he thought since Trump could rally you lot together, then I could” they looked over the hat and laughed. 

“Make Hell Great Again… I can’t believe you own a hat like this” she looked over the thing and laughed. 

“Believe me when I say, I can’t believe it myself. Does have a ring to it, don’t you think?” he grabbed the hat from her hands and placed it on his head. She shook her head and tried to take it off. 

“Oh no, take that off now!” Lucifer kept his head away from her hands. He laughed as she jumped. 

“You do know it was originally Ronald Reagan slogan. Given it was “Let’s Make America Great Again. This one just say “Hell”, think I’ll win the Demon’s vote?” he laughed some more as she took it off his head. 

“Ha Ha Ha. Just try and refrain from wearing it out of Lux. Not sure people will read it right.”

“You think I’m wearing this out in public, no. Hell is enough” Chloe tossed the hat over on the couch. 

“It’s nice to have you back Lucifer” she snaked her arms around his torso and laid her cheek on his chest. Lucifer laid his head on hers and embraced her in a hug. 

“It’s nice to be back Chloe.” 

  
  



End file.
